Should I tell Him about my Feeling?
by Toushiro de Scarlet
Summary: Hinamori kenal sama Hitsugaya di FB? What? Mereka jadi dekat, dan di gosipin di sekolah! Wah.. Apa yang di katakan Hinamori nanti ya? Apa nanti dia suka juga sama Hitsugaya?  Warning! Abal..Don't Like, Don't Read!


Ini Fic kedua Shiro-chan..  
>Ini Shiro - chan angkat dari kisah sendiri...<br>Percaya aja yak?

* * *

><p>Sebelum Shooting :<p>

Toushiro : hah? Gue jadi anak yang suka sama dia? *Sambil nunjuk nunjuk Hinamori*  
>Momo : Iih! Apa sih!<br>Author : Habis si Ra****** gak mau di ajak Shooting.. *Nunjuk nunjuk ke cowo di pojokan*  
>Karin : Tapi kok gue pake di bawa bawa sih?<br>Author : Habis cuma lu yang mirip ma temen gua.. ==""  
>Momo : Oh.. Cuma awas aja nanti kalau ada CinLok di sini! *Ngirim Death Glare ke Karin*<br>Toushiro : Tenang tenang...  
>Karin : *Gak usah pake CinLok.. Udah suka kok*<br>All : HAH? BILANG APA LO TADI?  
>Karin : Gak gak... Itu tuh.. Kucing make Blangkon terbang...<br>Toushiro : *Kalo punya pacar dua gak papa sih*  
>All selain Toushiro : *Nabok Toushiro<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om tite... Bukan Punya Shiro - chan.<p>

Should I tell him? (Part 1)

Aku mulai memikirkannya. Orang yang ku kenal di ditud jejaring sosial _Facebook_ itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia itu kakak , aku tidak memiliki kakak kelas bernama seperti itu. Tapi begitu aku memikirkannya, aku mengingat temanku, Kurosaki Karin. Dia pernah berkata.

"Tuh..Aku suka sama anak itu. Yang berambut putih... Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro.." Kata Karin.

Begitu aku mengingat itu, aku langsung ingat, yang mana yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Anak lelaki tinggi berambut putih yang jago matematika dan IPA itu, selalu di ungkit - ungkit di kelasku. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini, aku jadi selalu _Chatting_ dengannya. Ini liburan semester 1. Jadi, kami bisa _Ol _sepanjaaang hari.

(Anggap saja ini Jendela Chatting FB)

Hitsugaya : _heh.. Kau ini.. Malem malem bukannya tidur.. Malah Ol.. Kau ini kan perempuan! Gak baik tau tidur malem malem!_

Hinamori : _Apa hubunganmu, Hitsugaya - senpai? Lagi pula, aku merasa lebih bebas kalau Ol malam malam! Aku belum merasa ngantuk!_

Hitsugaya : _Udah sana! Tidur tidur!_

Hinamori : _Apa sih? Kok jadi senpai yang ngatur - ngatur aku? Ini kan hidupku! Wee :P_

Hitsugaya : _Haha.. Bercanda kok Hinamori! Jangan marah dong!_

Mulai saat itu, aku dan dia menjadi dekat. Bahkan bisa di bilang seperti kakak adik. Jika ada seseorang mengejek aku di FB, dia pasti langsung memarahi orang itu. Dia pandai bicara.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku - seperti biasa - duduk di depan kelasku sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu kesukaanku.<p>

"_Kirameite Yurameite Aouki Yume maihanatsu  
>Hana moe yuku...<em>"

"Cielah.. Yang pinter nyanyi Hanabi.." Ujar seseorang_._

Aku melihat anak itu. Seorang anak berambut putih itu melirik ke arahku. Dia membawa tas ransel hitam. Dengan senyum nakalnya, dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku meleletkan lidahku ke arahnya_. _Dia hanya tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah kelasnya. 6- a_. _Dia terus melihatku sampai dia tidak sadar...

"Senpai! AWAS!" Teriakku. Aku takut kepalanya terbentur tembok yang tidak dia lihat itu.

"hah?" BRUAGH! "Ukh... Itte.." Katanya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Aku menghampiri Senpaiku yang duduk di lantai karena terbentur keras oleh tembok.

"Senpai! Padahal tadi sudah ku teriaki juga.. Masih saja melihat ke belakang...Huuh.. Ayo ke UKS!" Perintah ku sambil melepas ransel dari punggungnya dan menaruhnya di depan pintu kelasnya. Setelah menaruh tasnya, aku menariknya ke lantai bawah, UKS tepatnya.

Di UKS, aku menyuruhnya duduk di kursi. Lalu aku mengambil kapas dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Maaf lho..." kataku. Aku mengambil Kapas lalu menyuruhnya menekannya ke hidungnya agar darahnya tidak mengalir lagi.

"Apa tidak apa - apa kau melakukan ini? Ngak keberatan nih?" Tanya Hitsugaya - Senpai yang ada di belakangku. Aku sedang merapikan kotak obat- obatan.

"Ngak apa - apa kok.. Lagi pula, aku kan menganggapmu sebagai kakak... Tidak apa - apa kan?" Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Dia tertawa. "Gak apa apa kok.. Yuk, ke kelas.. Udah mau masuk nih!" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku ke lantai atas.

_"Tonight, love is rationt  
>Tonight, across the nation<br>Tonight love infecst worldwide..  
>Almost another day"<em>

Samar - samar terdengar suaranya bernyanyi. Aku melanjutkan Liriknya,

_"She's a shooting star...  
>Good night.. Good night..<br>She's a Shooting Star..  
>Good bye.."<em>

Kami melanjutkan lirik itu berdua.

_"Tonight love is Rationt  
>Tonight cross the nation<br>Tonight love Infecst worlwide..  
>Almost another day!"<em>

Kami sampai di kelas kami masing - masing.

_"See You some other day!_" Kata kami sambil memasuki kelas masing - masing.

Saat di depan kelas, aku langsung di sambut oleh pertanyaan teman temanku.

"Hinamori ! Kau pacaran sama Hitsugaya - senpai?" Tanya Kira di sambut anggukan yang lain. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahku.

"kalian ini! Aneh aneh saja! mana mungkin?" Kataku sambil tertawa. _Lagi pula.. mana mungkin dia bisa suka padaku...haha... aku juga tidak suka dia kok...Mana mungkin kami pacaran?_ batinku.

"Jangan bohong deh.. Kami tahu kok!" Tambah Rangiku.

Aku berjalan ke bangku ku. "Tidak tidak! Itu hanya Gosip! G-O-S-I-P!" Bentakku.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan ke kantin. Berdua bersama Rangiku dan Rukia. Mereka terus menanyaiku tentang Hitsugaya - senpai.<p>

"Sudah ku bilang! Aku tidak punya urusan apa - apa!" Kataku.

"huh.. Ya sudah deh.. daah.. Ada Gin di sana.. Aku duluan yaa.." Ujar Rangiku sambil pergi ke arah Ichimaru.

Aku dan Rukia hanya menatap punggungnya. "Jangan bilang.. Kau juga.." Kataku kesal.

"Ah.. Momo... A, aku.. Ada Ichigo di sana.. Aku ke sana dulu ya.. Daag!" Rukia juga menghampiri kekasihnya. Kurosaki.

Aku mendengus kesal. Makan sendirian kan tidak enak. Tiba tiba seseorang menabrakku. Hal itu membuat semua uang yang ku bawa jatuh. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Sialnya, kepalaku terbentur oleh kepala seseorang yang juga sedang mengambil uangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ah.. Go, Gomen.." Kataku pelan sambil mengusap usap kepalaku yang sakit itu.

"Ah.. Aku juga minta maaf.."Kata orang itu. Suaranya tidak asing lagi di telingaku. "Lho? Hinamori?"

"Hitsugaya..-senpai?" Tanyaku bingung. "Senpai mau makan?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan.. Aku mau narik penumpang buat angkotku. Ya jelaslah! Masa' aku ke Kantin gak makan!" Omelnya. "Mau makan bareng?" Tawarnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Boleh jika tidak merepotkan.."

Kami makan berdua. Di meja yang bertempat untuk dua orang. "Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka susu cokelat dari pada susu vannila yang kau minum!" Katanya sambil menunjuk gelasku.

Aku tertawa. "Bagiku, lebih enak rasa Vannila dari rasa Cokelat.."

"Aku ingin coba dong!" Pintanya padaku. Dengan cepatnya, dia mengambil gelasku lalu meminum susu vannila itu. "Hmm.. Enak juga! Kau ingin coba punyaku?" Tawarnya sambil memberikan gelasnya.

"umm... Boleh..." Kataku sambil meminum susunya. "Rasanya aneh!" kataku sambil melanjutkan makanku.

"Huh! Enak begini juga! Lidahmu tuh yang aneh!" Katanya.

Tiba - tiba Abarai- senpai, sahabat Hitsugaya - senpai, lewat di depan meja kami. "Ehm ehm.. Aduh maaf.. Lagi batuk nih.. Di lanjutin aja makannya!" Katanya.

"SIAAALLAAN!" Teriakku dan Hitsugaya - senpai sambil memukul Abarai - senpai

* * *

><p>Selesai Shooting :<p>

Ichigo : Akhirnya nongol juga gue  
>Rukia : Tapi kenapa harus lo sih yang jadi Cowo gue?<br>All : SALAHKAN AUTHOR!  
>Momo : BTW.. Itu Author ke mana ya?<br>Toushiro: Tuh! Nyebur ke Irigasi di Bekasi Timur..*Nunjuk Author yang mengambang*  
>Rangiku : Ya sallam! Siapa yang lempar ke sana?<br>Gin : Gue. Kesel. Masa cuma di liatin nama doang!  
>All : UDAH YAA! BYE SEMUAA!<p>

* * *

><p>Nah.. Ini dia.. Fic ter-anueh... Ter-gaje.. dll.<p>

Ini Shiro - chan angkat dari kisah Shiro chan sendiri... Biasa lah... Orang aneh yang ngak pernah ngerasain CINTA..*Cuih!


End file.
